warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petalfur/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Killed in battle |kit=Petalkit |warrior=Petalfur |queen=Petalfur |mate=Mallownose |daughter=Brackenpelt |sons=Jayclaw, Owlnose |mother=Icewing |father=Mintfur |brothers=Beetlewhisker, Grasspelt, Pricklekit |sisters=Breezeheart, Nightsky |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Outcast, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Mistystar's Omen, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks=Unknown}} Petalfur is a gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Petalfur was a RiverClan warrior under Leopardstar's and Mistystar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born as Petalkit to the warriors Icewing and Mintfur, alongside her littermates Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker and Pricklekit. After earning her warrior name of Petalfur, she was selected as one of the two RiverClan representatives to go to the beaver dam with cats from other Clans that she befriended. Despite Rippletail's death, the patrol was able to successfully unblock the dam, letting the lake fill again. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Petalfur helped defend RiverClan from the spirit intruders. After the battle, she became mates with Mallownose, and gave birth to Brackenpelt, Jayclaw, and Owlnose. Moons later, in a battle with the Kin, she was killed and her body was forced to be left behind when her Clan surrendered. History In Power of Three arc ''Sunrise :Moons after her birth, as the medicine cats are waiting to go to the Moonpool, Mothwing and Willowshine are delayed because Petalkit managed to get a thorn lodged in her eye. When Mothwing and Willowshine catch up with the other medicine cats at the Moonpool, Mothwing explains that it took only a good pull to get the thorn out of her eye. Littlecloud of ShadowClan suggests Mothwing use celandine for her damaged eye to speed up the process of healing it. In ''Omen of the Stars ''The Fourth Apprentice :Petalkit earns her warrior name of Petalfur, along with her littermates, Grasspelt and Beetlewhisker. When the lake dries up, she, along with the rest of RiverClan, struggles to catch enough fish to eat. As a result, Petalfur and her Clanmate Rippletail are chosen by their leader, Leopardstar, and her deputy, Mistyfoot, to be the RiverClan representatives on a journey patrol searching for water. The pair are escorted to their departure point by Mistyfoot, and the other Clan cats are shocked at how gaunt Petalfur and Rippletail look. The other journeying cats are surprised by the state of the cats, and one even comments that Leopardstar must have kept her strongest warriors back at home. At the start of the journey, the patrol meets a few Twoleg kits and one of them picks up Petalfur. The Clan cats' aggression to the Twoleg kit causes them to drop Petalfur, giving them an opportunity to flee. :The cats settle down to eat, though Petalfur and Rippletail stay back, believing that their lack of contribution constitutes their abstention. However, after the other cats persuade them, the RiverClan cats sit down to join their companions. A few moments later, the cats come upon a small puddle that contains fish in it. As Rippletail scoops out a fish, Petalfur swiftly kills it and invites the other cats to have a taste, which some of them are fond of. :When the patrol is warned about dogs coming by the apprentice Dovepaw, she, Rippletail, and the WindClan cats don't know how to climb trees for safety, because there aren't many trees on RiverClan or WindClan territory. Lionblaze, Tigerheart, and Toadfoot help Petalfur and Rippletail along with the WindClan cats by showing them where they need to put their paws. Petalfur is very nervous about it, but manages to stay in the tree until the dogs leave. :When the cats reach the stream where the beavers have blocked it with their dam, she and Rippletail play in the shallow areas, happy to be near water again, however, while the RiverClan cats are playing, the beavers return. The other cats yowl to Rippletail and Petalfur to get out of the water as the beavers first see them. The RiverClan cats barely make it to shore, before the beavers give up and swim away. :That day, the warriors attempt to fight the beavers, but Rippletail is cornered and the beavers give him a severe shoulder wound. He is subsequently dropping him in the stream, and dies due to blood loss, despite Petalfur dragging him to safety. In vengeance for her Clanmate's death, Petalfur works out a way to destroy the dam after much grieving for her slaughtered Clanmate, Rippletail. The warrior helps take apart the dam in the second attempt, and is happy that Rippletail's death is not in vain. She feels proud that Rippletail's death was avenged when they pulled down the dam, and that the Clans can have water again. :When the warriors return to the lake, Lionblaze and Dovepaw offer to go back to RiverClan with her to help break the news of Rippletail's death, but she says she would rather do it alone. The cats part ways on ShadowClan territory, with Blackstar being unusally nice and offering a place to eat before they leave. Petalfur declines, wanting to hurry to her territory to tell RiverClan about Rippletail's death. Fading Echoes :The next moon, RiverClan arrives at the Gathering, she immediately breaks ranks and begins to talk to Dovepaw. She is very friendly towards her, clearly remembering the close bond they shared on their quest to find what was blocking the stream. Petalfur comments on how life seems boring now that they have returned. When she sees Sedgewhisker, she calls her, but Sedgewhisker pointedly turns her back on Dovepaw, still mad at her for trespassing on their territory earlier. Petalfur is hurt at first, thinking that Sedgewhisker's hostility is directed at her, and notices that Dovepaw is too. She tells her to cheer up, saying that WindClan has always been prickly. A few moments before the Gathering starts, Dovepaw leaves Petalfur to go find Tigerheart. Sign of the Moon :Moons later, Petalfur is deep in conversation with Sedgewhisker after a Gathering. Dovewing assumes that they were sharing memories about the journey upstream to find the water, and the battle with the beavers. Mistystar also mentions during the Gathering that Petalfur, Reedwhisker, and Robinwing tracked a badger off of RiverClan's territory. The Last Hope :As the Dark Forest rises, Petalfur's brother, Beetlewhisker, is slaughtered mercilessly by Brokenstar due to "betraying" him and his Dark Forest warriors. The battle between the evil cats and the Clans commences, which Petalfur participates in within camp, along with Hollowflight, Robinwing, Tawnypelt, the ShadowClan warrior named Ratscar, and the WindClan cats, Emberfoot, Gorsetail, and Furzepelt, in the battle with the Dark Forest. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Shattered Sky :RiverClan fights against the Kin, who is invading RiverClan territory, seasons after the Dark Forest battle. The battle ends in Clan defeat, and their leader Darktail stipulates that they may not take the bodies of their dead with them for burial. The elder Mosspelt informs Mistystar that Petalfur had been killed in the skirmish by rogues, which the leader mourns and later promises vengeance for. Super Editions Bramblestar's Storm :Not long after the Dark Forest battle, Mistystar mentions at a Gathering that Petalfur has become a queen, and is mother to three kits born to Mallownose. In the ''Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen :After Mistyfoot announces that Leopardstar died, Petalfur twitches her tail at Mistyfoot's comment to her son, irritably stating that some of them could speak for themselves. She then adds that she would be as loyal to her as she was to Leopardstar, praying that she would walk in peace among the stars. Petalfur is seen returning from a hunting patrol, and along with Robinwing and Minnowtail, places similar-sized prey beside Mallownose's small fish. Personality :Petalfur was a brave and loyal warrior who trusted the leaders of her Clan to act in RiverClan's best interests. Despite hardships caused by the drought in the lake territories she remained optimistic that StarClan would help the Clans. As a young warrior, Petalfur possessed a bright personality and shared a workable affinity with Rippletail. She and Rippletail were chosen to go on the quest recover the lake, and worked hard to make their leader proud. Petalfur possessed the ability to be mischievous, such as when she tricked a Twoleg into letting her comrade go during their travels. Petalfur had a kind heart, and grieved deeply when badgers killed Rippletail. Her need for vengeance was met with the demise of the creatures, and her Clan lauded the patrol's success. :After the journey, Petalfur proved willing to continue the relationships from the quest, including her acquaintance with the ThunderClan apprentice Dovepaw. Upon Leopardstar's death, Petalfur remained a loyal warrior under Mistystar's leadership, including helping ward of threats to RiverClan, which included the Dark Forest. She started a family with a fellow warrior in her Clan, and lived to see her kits attain warriorhood, which she was proud of. By the time of her death, Mistystar regarded Petalfur as a fine example of a warrior, and mourned the fact that her body had to be left behind in RiverClan's camp after a battle with the Kin. Relationships Rippletail :Petalfur and Rippletail were both loyal RiverClan warriors who were happy to serve their Clan in going on the patrol to save the lake. Having been raised similarly, the pair held similar values, and understood the necessity of the lake to their Clan's way of life. Their honor in their Clan kept them from speaking negatively about it to the other members of the patrol, despite the evidence of RiverClan's struggle for food being clearly visible. Petalfur considered Rippletail a friend, and was able to work with him often on the patrol to circumvent danger. She grieved deeply upon his death, and felt guilty for not being able to save him. Petalfur claimed her vengeance for his death by defeating the badgers. She brought the somber news of his death to her Clan, where he was lauded as a martyr. Journey to the beaver dam patrol :During the journey to the beaver dam, Petalfur formed relationships with the cats from other Clans on the patrol, which included Whitetail, Sedgewhisker, Toadfoot, Tigerheart, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw. She shared a workable affinity with them as they traveled, and retained a light demeanor while working with them. Petalfur felt honor-bound to not partake in prey caught by the patrol's other members, as she did not contribute to their catch, though they convinced her to take a share. She worked with the cats in the patrol to escape danger, including convincing a Twoleg to let her go free once captured, with the patrol's help. Petalfur was able to adapt to a strategy to defeat the badgers at the dam, and the patrol returned home successful. After returning to the Clans, Petalfur was willing amiable relations with the cats from the patrol, and cherished the connection she had formed with the ThunderClan apprentice Dovepaw on the journey. Mallownose & kits :After the battle with the Dark Forest, Petalfur became mates with Mallownose. Together, they had three kits, and the father was very proud of them. Petalfur raised her family in RiverClan, and all three of her kits became loyal RiverClan warriors. Appearances *Outcast'' *''Eclipse'' *''Long Shadows'' *''Sunrise'' *''Hollyleaf's Story'' *''The Fourth Apprentice'' *''Mistystar's Omen'' *''Fading Echoes'' *''Night Whispers'' *''Sign of the Moon'' *''The Forgotten Warrior'' *''The Last Hope'' *''Dovewing's Silence'' *''Crowfeather's Trial'' *''Bramblestar's Storm'' *''The Apprentice's Quest'' *''Thunder and Shadow'' *''Shattered Sky'' † *''Darkest Night'' Trivia Mistakes *In Mistystar's Omen, Icewing is said to have gone to the beaver dam with Rippletail instead of Petalfur. *In Shattered Sky, Mothwing mentions Petalfur having gone on a patrol to WindClan, despite being dead by that point. Similarly, in Squirrelflight's Hope, Petalfur appears in the battle against the Sisters, in which she should also not be alive. Character pixels External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages